This invention relates generally to the fields of information processing and display by computers, and human-machine interfaces for computers. The present invention further relates to providing the user with an interface to control the speed at which text is imaged on a computer display. The present invention further provides this interface in a manner which permits optimization of reading speed while minimizing the need to make changes in the fixation of the user's eyes.